No Other Way?
by Angel of Music - Lone Wolf
Summary: Done for the LJ community 1sentence challenge, Gamma set. Pairing is Severus/Lily mostly but there are other themes inside. Rating is for safety only. Warning: Spoilers for Book 7


_**No Other Way**_

_A/N: Hey, thanks for reading. I love this pairing and always thought that it was a waste they never ended up together. Please R&R and let me know which do you think is the best and the worst. Any form of constructive criticism will be accepted but please, no flames. _

_The sentences are in no specific order and some of them are even AU. Number 31 is a shout out to the A Very Potter Musical on YouTube. There are spoilers from book 7 so if you don't want to spoil the story please turn away now._

#01 – Ring

The ring was his late mother's, simple and plain; he fingered it, give it a few years and it would be hers – his precious little flower; his Lily.

#02 - Hero

"A hero!" That's what they called Potter, bloody wonderful potter; he brought down Voldermort – they don't know, they don't understand; his sweet Lily took down Voldermort – she gave her life for her son and that's what took down the Dark Lord; not that arrogant boy.

#03 - Memory

He watched the memory swirling in the Penisieve; how long had it been – the one memory he never wanted to see – he chased Lily away; that boy had no right to… – he placed his wand into the liquid – oh how he missed her.

#04 - Box

He waited for his father to fall off to sleep before he opened the box; a puppy sniffed his old clothes, it knew it had to be quiet – this was Severus' little secret; had he known that his father would have looked through his room that one night he was out, he never would have got attached.

#05 - Run

When Lily found out her old friend had finally joined the Death Eaters she felt broken and angry – how could she understand – she could have always saved him; however she ran instead.

#06 - Hurricane

It was a simple enough concept; the winds, the eye of the storm; Severus Snape however never understood a word – so when his mother began teaching him wizarding stuff, he was glad he wasn't useless at everything.

#07 - Wings

He remembers Lily's wishes about having wings so she could sail the night sky (she was terrible on a broom) – so he was one of the few who could fly without a broomstick – it didn't mean much anymore, did it?

#08 - Cold

It was a cold night when he betrayed the Dark Lord; he stood on that hill, shivering, waiting for Dumbledore – when he appeared warmth flooded out of the old wizard even when the wizard was being cold – somehow he knew he made the right choice to escape the cold night.

#09 - Red

For years he was glad the Weasley's never had a daughter; then he dreaded the girl ever coming to Hogwarts; when he saw her he knew the fates were playing with him – the red hair burning a hole through his memories.

#10 - Drink

The slam of the door told him that _he_ was back; the yell told him that _he_ had far too much to drink; the creaking of the stairs told him that there was no chance to hide tonight.

#11 - Midnight

It was always at midnight lying next to James that she begins to wonder 'What if?' and remembers the Slytherin's hands around her.

#12 - Temptation

For years under the Dark Lord, Severus had to stop himself from murdering James Potter and the one time he didn't plan to, he did.

#13 - View

The view of the Quidditch Pitch was one he never enjoyed; no matter how much Dumbledore would say that Potter was more like his mother, watching the boy zoom around the pitch he couldn't agree at all.

#14 - Music

The first time he heard her sing was like hearing the song of angels; it always struck him odd that everyone always begged her not to.

#15 - Silk

Lily Evans always knew the Snapes could never afford new clothes so she told herself that she would get a silk dress for Severus' mother for her birthday – however by the time Lily got around to it, it became a funeral dress instead.

#16 - Cover

He was a spy; that was his cover – a double, triple agent sometimes; so much so he doesn't know which role he truly is anymore and who he truly wanted to win the war.

#17 - Promise

Severus promised Lily he would never let anything happened to her…he failed – he then promised her he would protect her son; as he watch the same green eyes stare at him, he knew he had failed her again.

#18 - Dream

Severus always saw her in his dreams; her eyes furious blaming him for her death and yet once in a while he'd dream of her in his embrace and that was the dream he craved.

#19 - Candle

Macbeth was but only one of the many muggle books he had in his collection and he could find no bigger truth than Life's Brief Candle.

#20 - Talent

Severus always had a knack for Potions – he never appreciated it; letting Lily take the glory; asking for the Defence post – yet when the Dark Lord tortured him, he lost his hand and it seemed he missed Potions more than all the spells he couldn't do now.

#21 - Silence

After her fifth year, Lily began to hate the summers; it was too quiet – she wouldn't talk to Severus and Petunia was cold since she went to Hogwarts – she sighed; and to think she couldn't wait for the holidays.

#22 – Journey

She would wait for him until his journey ended and then she would forgive him knowing that was all he needed.

#23 - Fire

The thing about Lily was she always had a certain fire in her eyes – a wild passion – so when she was stuck as a housewife and a mother she began wishing that she chose someone else.

#24 - Strength

Lily watched Severus journey through life watching over her son and whenever life became too hard for him she just whispered in his ear and she knew it gave him strength.

#25 - Mask

Severus was always glad that as Death Eaters they had to wear a mask so no one could see his disgust as he destroyed so many lives.

#26 - Ice

Everyone said that Severus' heart was as cold as ice; even the staff – Dumbledore knew otherwise of the warmth of his love that pulled the man through his job as a spy.

#27 - Fall

As he pointed his wand at Lily's muggle-born friend – whispering the killing curse – he knew he had already fallen from grace.

#28 - Forgotten

Harry sighed as his appeal for Snape's portrait to appear in the Headmaster's office was denied – he knew it wouldn't be long until everyone forgotten who the man was.

#29 - Dance

After their fight in their 5th year; Severus and Lily avoided each other as their friends continued to go on their long-drawn arguments – all a bitter dance.

#30 - Body

At her funeral Severus could only stare at her; she was as beautiful as ever but the fire was gone…she was gone – all that was left was an empty shell.

#31 - Sacred

There were many things that Severus could care less about in his house but touch his Zac Effron poster and you were perpetually screwed.

#32 - Farewells

She hugged her parents at graduation; she turned and watched Severus and a few Slytherins her age following Lucius Malfoy – she whispered a silent goodbye; he made his choice.

#33 - World

Voldermort finally won the war and as his right hand man he had the world – somehow that was not enough; not what he wanted.

#34 - Formal

The formal invitation to Lily's wedding broke his heart in two; why does she even bother ; does she want to torture him – he burnt it without looking at the date and place so he wouldn't be tempted to go.

#35 – Fever

After his first week of being a Death Eater, he fell sick after watching the monstrosities his master would commit (or force him to commit) – he woke up healed and nursed and a familiar perfume enriched his home.

#36 - Laugh

She was the only one who noticed; no one else – Minerva knew about Lily's relationship with that strange Slytherin boy, it never hit her before then she realized – her colleague never laughed like he did then.

#37 - Lies

"No, Severus; I don't love you and I never have!" she always told herself it was the best for them both…right?

#38 - Forever

"We'll be friends forever right, Severus?" "Right of course forever."

#39 - Overwhelmed

That one letter from Lily was too much for him to handle '_Harry's your kid_' – he burnt the letter and turned his wand on himself "Obliviate!"; eleven years later he looked at Harry and his emerald eyes and wondered why couldn't the kid be his.

#40 - Whisper

"Kill him!" The whispers from the Dark Lord egged him on – Tobias stared wide-eyed at his son; Severus would never let him go; not after the hell he put him and his mother through.

#41 - Wait

Petunia waited for her sister to apologize to her; she waited and waited until she didn't even remember what her sister should apologize for, and yet she waited – until one day with a letter, she didn't have to wait anymore.

#42 - Talk

It wasn't that they never tried; the Potions Master would never try to have a civil conversation with any of them – especially not the Hufflepuff Head of House.

#43 - Search

"Where is it?" Lily repeated over and over again; throwing apart her room; her bridesmaid telling her she would be late – she found it; a ring with the Prince family crest – she placed it on a chain and wore it under a dress – she finally had something borrowed.

#44 - Hope

When Voldermort decided to reward him for his service and let Lily live; he knew it would take time but he could always hope.

#45 - Eclipse

James Potter would always overshadow him that was a fact but everytime Lily rejected the arrogant boy he felt better than him in every way.

#46 - Gravity

"Gravity; that's how we are all standing on the earth and not floating in the air; it's like a giant magnet." "Magnet?" Lily sighed; sometimes she wished she had more intelligent company than James Potter.

#47 - Highway

"A car accident; they were speeding down the highway and they crashed," Petunia lied to the boy – she had to; she couldn't expose him to that world – the world which stole her sister from her.

#48 - Unknown

Severus would never know what it was like to have someone love him – he would never know how wrong he was – not with his self-pity attitude; he will never see the one right next to him.

#49 - Lock

Severus locked the door and turned to his wife; a simple time-turning potion and threatening the Hat to put him into Griffindor – now it was his child the Dark Lord was after and Severus swore he would never fail them like Potter did.

#50 - Breathe

He couldn't breathe; everything was falling away from him, "Look at me!" – familiar green met his sight; Lily…he let the darkness consume him.


End file.
